


I Have A Feeling

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Romantic Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Molly wants to say something. Sherlock is not amused (or is he a little? The world may never know...).Oneshot/drabble





	I Have A Feeling

Molly Hooper had a crush on Sherlock Holmes. He knew she did. Why? He didn't know that. He didn't really like her like that, or like anyone in general.

"I have a feeling we should kiss," she said abruptly.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose, shrugged a little.

"I sometimes have a feeling I can do crystal meth but then I think, 'mmm better not'."

He deadpanned this. Molly blinked.

I guess that was one way of saying no.


End file.
